Partners
by sjt1988
Summary: Roxanne Weasley and Charles Zabini are partners in potion and other things.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

Partners

Today was the first day of classes and Lucy and I had potions first. We went down to the dungeons with the two sixth year boys from Gryffindor, where class was going to take place. There wasn't that many people there when we got there. There were four Ravenclaw and they threw us a look like we weren't smart enough for potions. Lucy's shakes her head, leans against the wall and closes her eyes. I look around to see who else is going to be in our class the next two years.

There was only two from Hufflepuff and they looked like they didn't belong here. The Ravenclaw gave them room on the wall. I glance at my watch to see we had only a couple of minutes for class. Still there were no Slytherins coming. Professor Smith starts to open the door when two Slytherins come running. Professor Smith gives them a look when they stop at his door. They smile at the professor as we walk in class.

The Ravenclaws sit together, the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs sat together at one of tables. I took a table with Lucy and the other Gryffindors. We sat there waiting for the professor to say something; he looked around the room and smiled. There was sparkle in his eye and I knew that look from my brother Fred when he was up to no good. Smith was going to do something and I was nervous.

"Now, this is not going to work." Smith smiled. "You and you," He pointed to a Ravenclaw and to one of the Hufflepuff, "trade places." They got up and went across the room. "Mr. Zabini traded places with Miss Weasley." Lucy and I traded looks because we didn't know which Miss Weasley he meant.

"Which Miss Weasley?" We turn around to see Zabini grabbing his things. Charles Zabini was one of the most attractive boys in the school. His skin was the color of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. I didn't think there was a piece of fat on him from playing quidditch. His eyes were a dark brown, sometimes they look black. He kept his black short; it just made him look hotter. When he smiled I felt like I'm in a different world.

"Lucy," Lucy smiled at me, letting me know this was going to be fun. Charles put his things down by Lucy's empty sit. He smiled at me, I smiled back. Professor Smith made more changes where everyone was with someone from a different house. "This is who your partner is going to be with until Christmas break. So make friends." Professor Smith looked like he was having fun with this.

"Hi," Charles smiles at me. "So we are working together for the rest of the year." I nodded, not knowing what to say. "If you don't know who I am, I'm Charles Zabini but I like to be called Charlie."

When he said that it made me think of my Uncle Charlie and I didn't want to think about my uncle when one of the hottest guys in school was sitting next to me. "I don't think I'm going to call you Charlie because I have an uncle with the same name."

"Then you will be the only one who can call me Charles." The way he said it made me feel very special about it. I felt my cheeks heating up and nodded.

"That would be great." The bell rang and everyone started to grab their things. I was about to leave the table when Charles asked me.

"And what do I call you Miss Weasley?" The way he said Miss Weasley made me want to fall in love with him.

"Roxanne." I said before leaving to catch up with Lucy. Lucy was waiting for me at the end of the corridor. She had the biggest smile on her face. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the corridor where everyone was coming out.

"So, what were you and Mr. Zabini talking about?" Lucy asked. We were going to the Gryffindor common room.

"We just told each other our names." I told her truth because that what we were doing. Lucy threw me a look like she didn't believe me for one second. "It's true. He told me to call him Charlie but I told him that it reminded me of my uncle. Then he said I could call him Charles and that I would be the only one to do so." I was going to tell her that he asked for my name but Lucy screamed excitedly. I looked around because people were looking our way. "Lucy," I said through my teeth. "Stop it. People are looking."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "People are always looking at us." Lucy was right about that because we have the last name Weasley. We reached the common room, Lucy said the password and we went in. I went upstairs to put my books away and get ready for my next class. I passed my mirror and thought that Charles would never like a girl like me.

Mum always said I was beautiful but I didn't see what she saw in me. My black curly hair was in a messy plait down my back. My brown eyes the one of only thing I got from my dad. The other thing I got from my dad was my freckles that you could barely see against my dark skin over my wide nose. My lips were full and made my mouth look too big. My cousin Dom said that boys are going to love my lips; I still haven't found one boy who likes my lips. My breasts were too big and my hips too wide. Grandmum Weasley said that I would have no trouble having babies. I sighed because no boy was going to find me attractive. I got my books and went back downstairs.

I found Lucy sitting at one of tables talking to friend Karla. They saw me. "Guess who got partner with Roxanne?" Lucy told Karla. I took a seat next to Karla.

"Who?" Karla played along.

Lucy gave me a look before telling Karla. "Charles Zabini." Karla eyes widen and turned to me.

"Wow, Rox. You got one of the hottest guys in school as your partner. So what are you going to do to win him over?" She asked.

"Nothing, we are just partners for potions and I'm not the kind of girl he's into." Lucy and Karla rolled their eyes.

"You just wait and see." Lucy said.

R&C

For the next few weeks Charles and I worked great together, we became good friends. He told me things that he and his friends did. Sometimes I told him a joke that I heard. We were always laughing about something but we always got our work done and good grades for it. We started hanging out outside of class. Lucy would always ask me what was going on between us and I would tell her nothing. But she didn't know that I the biggest crush on him but I think her, Rose and Lily knew that I did. They knew me to well. I thought I take it slow with him before I told him of my feelings until that day he told me about Dee Black.

We were working on some potion that needed days to complete. "Roxanne, I think I'm in love." I was cutting up some kind of plant that I can't remember the name of it and I almost cut my finger off but Charles' put his warm hand on mine before I did.

"Wow, that's big." I didn't know what else to say. "Who's the girl?"

"Dee Black, she a fifth year Slytherin and it feels right. I think she could be the one." Charles had a look on his face like he was thinking about this Dee. I could feel my heart breaking and knew he only thought of me as a friend.

"That's great, Charles. I'm really happy for you." Saying that felt like my mouth was dry for a long time.

"I can't wait until you meet her; you are going to love her." Charles looked at me with approval. How could I say no?

I forced myself to smile. "I can't wait." That's when Charles really smiled.

"I'll bring her by when we are at the library today." Charles went back to stirring the pot. I frowned when he wasn't looking and I hoped that this Dee Black was a bitch and I could tell Charles not to waste his time on her.

After class I ran to catch up with Lucy, who found Lily. I smiled at them but they knew something was wrong right away. "What happen with Charles today?"

I took a breath. "Charles has a girlfriend." Lily and Lucy traded a look like they here we go again.

"You should be happy about that." Lily said. I shot her a look. "Oh," She smiled mischievous. "You have a crush on him and you wanted him to wait for you." I was ready to hex Lily but Lucy threw me a look but her eyes were telling me that we all knew how I felt on Charles.

"Yes, I have the biggest crush on him. I think I fell for him when we first met." I tell them. I gave them the answer they wanted because they were smiling.

Lucy took one of my arms and Lily took the other and made our way to the Entrance Hall. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing right now, I'm going to meet her tonight when Charles and I study." I said. "I'll go from there." Lily and Lucy nodded. We went to lunch, Lily went over to her friends as Lucy and I took seats next to Rose, who wasn't looking to happy. Lucy and I traded looks not going to ask her what was wrong but where she was looking we knew it something had to do with Scorpius. We ate in silence.

I was in the library waiting for Charles to bring Dee here. I saw them come in, laughing. There was a glow about them like no one had what they had. Charles kissed her temple and I felt my heart break a little. Dee was pale with blue eyes and black hair. She was beautiful that every guy would want her. Charles had his arm wrapped around her waist. Charles saw me and made his way over to me. Dee smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. They sat opposite of me.

"Roxanne, this is Dee," Charles smiles at me. "Dee, this is Roxanne." We said hello to each other. Then we started to study and Charles and Dee couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The whole time Dee was making Charles laugh and that was my job. She was making him happy and knew I could do nothing about them.

I packed up my things and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Charles." Charles looked up at me and smiled.

"See ya," Charles went back to Dee. He didn't see the single tear fall out of my eye as I left the library.

When I got back to the common room, Lucy was waiting for me. "So what are you going to do about him?" Rose, Lily, and Karla made their way around us.

"Nothing. She makes him happy." I pushed pass them and went up to the girl dormitories. I pulled the curtains around bed close so no one can see me cry.

R&C

The castle was looking like Christmas was here already, there was snow on the ground and it kept coming. It was the week before break and I could wait because I was ready for my grandmum cooking. This was the last week I would have Charles as a partner because in the new year we were getting new ones. Charles and I were trying to make the best of it. He was still dating Dee and I was trying to be happy for him.

"Hey," Charles got my attention. "What are you doing this Friday?" It was the Friday before we left. All I was going to do was pack.

"Nothing," I said. "Why?"

"Because I have something to show you." He said with a half-smile.

"What?" I asked feeling like the old times before Dee came into his life. There was the Christmas twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll see when we get there." He said before taking so of our potion and putting it in a task. He took it up to the Professor Smith's desk. When he got back I asked him.

"Where would you like to meet?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up." After that he took his things and left the classroom. I smiled out of there. I couldn't wait until Friday to come.

Friday was here before I knew it and all Charles told me that he would pick me up and I should be in my dorm. I didn't know what he was doing. There was going to be a party in the common room for the break that was coming. I knew I had to make some excuse or Lucy was going to make sure I was there to help me get over Charles. She wanted me to get over him and move on so telling her that Charles was taking me out was not an option.

I told Lucy that I wasn't feeling well and she left me in out dorm. I changed into jeans and my old Weasley jumper. I sat on my bed and was about to pick up my book when there was a knock on my window. I went over to the window to see Charles' face there. I open the window and Charles was sitting on his broom.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take. I grab my jacket and took his hand, got on the broom behind him. I wrap my arms around him to keep on. He flew towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Charles the forest is forbidden for a reason." I yelled at him. He laughed.

"I know." He shouted behind him. I shook my head and didn't say anything. We flew for another five minutes, me thinking I should have brought my gloves when I saw a light coming from the forest. Charles went to the light. As we got closer the lights showed an uneven circle. Charles went to the hole in the middle. In the hole was a place surrounded by trees. There was snow on the ground, I found out the light were little light bulbs that you would find on muggle Christmas trees. Charles landed us in the center. It was warm in there. Charles went to one of the trees and pulled out a blanket and some food for us. He put the blanket on the ground and sat.

"Sit, Roxanne." Charles said. I took a place next to him. "I found this place a few years ago and I would come here to get away from it all. The only way to get here is by broom." I was still taking in all the sights. There were no animals there.

"This place is amazing. Why are there no animals here?" I asked. I thought there would be animals in the forest. Charles laughed.

"It's too hard for animals to get in here." He said. "I was thinking that after the break this could be our spot to get away from it all. We won't be together in potions anymore and I cherish the time we worked together so I thought you would like this." I loved it and the only people who would know about this place were Charles and me.

"Yeah, I would like that, our own secret spot." I looked at him and there was something different in his eyes. I felt my heart melt. "This is really great, Charles. I could be here for forever." I could feel breath on my neck.

"We could keep anything here and not tell everybody." His lips were close to my ear. If I just turn a certain way I could feel Charles lips on mine. I took a deep breath and turned my head. I met his lips. They were soft and firm. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before I broke the kiss. I knew nothing could happen but I wanted one taste of him. I took a chance and looked at him. There wasn't surprise in his eyes but something else I couldn't place my finger on.

"Sorry." I could feel my cheeks heating up. I turned away from him. I shouldn't have done that because he is with someone. Charles put his hand on my chin and turned me to look at me. I thought he would say something like don't worry about or I never want to see you again. But he didn't, he went and kissed me again.

He wanted to deepen the kiss and I let him slip his tongue in. I felt him slip his hand under my shirt. I should have stopped him but it felt so good, my skin warming up his fingers. He broke the kiss and started down my neck leaving marks on it. I moaned that gave him encouragement because he put his hand on my breast. I took my own hands and slipped them under his shirt. I felt him tense for a second but he returns his lips to mine before he broke the kiss and took off his jacket and shirt.

For second all I did was stare, I could feel him unzipping my jacket. I pulled out my arms out of the jacket as Charles kisses me again. His hands are under my shirt again and reach behind me, unclasping my bra. He frees my breasts from the bra. I close my eyes as his hands start to massage my breasts. I feel his lips on at the base of my neck as my breasts felt constricted by the jumper. I took my hands and went to take it off but Charles pushed them away and did it himself and my bra went with.

I was naked from the top up and Charles was having a feast with his eyes just looking at them. I put my hands on his chest and felt the muscles that were there. He was hard to my soft. He pulled me down on the blanket to lie down. As my hands roamed his upper body. He bent over me and kissed me quick before he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I almost scream but I bit down on my lips. One of his hands was on my other nipple making it hard. After he was done with the one he went to other.

I arched underneath him, I felt Charles smile. With the hand that wasn't on my breast he went and unbuttons my jeans. I should have stopped it there because I knew where this was going but he slipped his hand in my pants and I forgot what I was thinking. Charles came back up and kissed while his hands took off my jeans and knickers. He placed one hand there and I nearly let out another scream but Charles had his lips on mine. He slipped a finger in and it didn't fill me. He starts moving his finger around and found the spot. I was ready to come undone when he took his finger out.

He got up and stripped off his jeans and boxers. I looked him up and down under my lashes and I saw all male. His ejection was standing at attention. I lifted my hand off the blanket and touched it. Charles closed his eyes as I moved my hand up and down it. It was hard and soft at the same time. Charles looked like he was ready to come but he took my hand and placed it in his as he came over me.

He kissed me as he entered me slowly then he pulled out and went all the way in. It hurt but Charles stopped and started to make me feel good again with his lips and hands. When I started to buck he move within me, slow at first to get me use to his size. Charles was not small. I put my legs around him because I wanted him deeper. Charles and I rode each other like we were a broom with a hard rider. I felt me letting out as Charles kept going. I was coming down when Charles let himself go. I felt him spill himself in me.

Charles fell on top of me. He was heavy but I liked his weight on me. Charles got off me and transfigures one of our jackets into a blanket. He pulled me to his side and covered us with the blanket. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I felt the sun on my back as I slowly opened my eyes to see Charles has left the blanket. I turned around to see he was getting dress. He has his back to me as I sit up pulling the blanket with me. Charles heard me. Without turning around he said, "Get dress, Roxanne." He sounded angry about something.

I get up and try to find my clothes that were all over the place. I found my jeans and my knickers first. I put them on with my shoes. My shirt and bra were the furthest away from the blanket. I put on my shirt and stuff my bra in my jeans pocket. Charles was cleaning everything up. The blanket on the ground had blood on it, knowing that it really happened. I took a look at Charles to see he was angry. "What happens now?" I asked.

"Nothing." Charles finally looks at me. "I will take you back to your dorm and that's all."

I could feel the tears threating to come down. "What do you mean nothing?" I throat felt like it was closing. Charles came over to me with a bag and his broom.

"What we did last night was a mistake. It should have never happen because I have a girlfriend." Charles looked away from me.

I wiped a tear away. "You weren't thinking about her last night when you called my name." Charles walked away from me.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm going to break up with Dee and go out with you." He turned towards as he was yelling. "Because it's not going to happen and I'm in love with Dee. So no nothing is going to change. We can still be friends but I think what happen last night is going to change that."

I knew nothing was going to change his mind and that we weren't going to have future. This was the last time I was going to see him. Charles got on the broom; I went over to him and let him help me up. We flew away from the spot where we were in love and nothing was in the way of that.

Charles flew me to my dorm window, I open it and he helped me in. He said nothing after he helped me in. I closed the window to see him flying away and knowing that he wouldn't want me in his life. I walked away from the window and went to my bed. I sat down to take my shoes off when I saw my cousin's eyes looking at me. She wanted to say something but I crawled in bed and turned away from her.

I woke later by Lucy shaking me. "We have to get going the train leaves in two hours." I got up and changed my clothes. I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs. I knew that Lucy was right behind me and wanted to ask what happen last night. I got downstairs to see most of my family there waiting for us. They looked from me to Lucy but they didn't say anything.

We to the entrance hall to wait for a carriage, I saw Charles with Dee there, Dee waved to me; Charles just gave me a dirty look. Dee said something to him but Charles shook his head. Dee didn't know that I slept with her boyfriend last night. We got in the carriage and on the train that was heading for home.

R&C

Charles POV…

One Year Later…

I was waiting for Roxanne at the Lecky Cauldron; this was the first time they were going to talk after a year. A year ago, Roxanne and I made love in that secret place that the only two knew of. I was angry about what happen because I was with Dee at the time. We left for London soon after that. After the break Roxanne and I got different partners for potions so we didn't talk and I was still mad. I broke up with Dee in April and wanted to talk to Roxanne but she wouldn't let me talk to her. I would try and try until the year ended and knew that I ruin our friendship.

In the beginning of this year, Roxanne didn't come back. I tried to ask Lucy where Roxanne was but she wouldn't tell me. I tried writing her letters but she would just send them back until this last letter. I told her I would like to see her for Christmas break and she yes, told me where to meet her. I don't think anybody in her family knows what happened between us.

Roxanne entered, she hasn't change much the last time I saw her. She still beautiful as ever. She saw me and made her way over to me. She passed a waitress and ordered something to drink. She pointed to the table I was sitting at telling the waitress where she was sitting. The waitress nodded, Roxanne came to my table and took a seat. She didn't smile when she saw me.

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to break the tension. The waitress came and brought Roxanne her drink, Roxanne thanked her. After the waitress left Roxanne took a drink of it before answering.

"Good. How about you?" She asked.

"Good," I didn't want to make small talk. I took a breath. "I broke up with Dee in April and I wanted to talk to you since then. I'm sorry for hurting you that morning. I should have told you that I would break up with her and go out with you. I'm sorry I took that gift away from you. I go back to that night, it was one of the reasons I broke up with Dee. I missed you. Why didn't you come back this year?" It was the question I wanted to ask the most.

Roxanne didn't answer; she took something out of her inside pocket and laid it on the table. She pushed it towards me. "This is why." I picked up the picture and saw a baby. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket; he had my eyes, nose, and mouth. There was no denying he was mine. I looked up from the picture to look at Roxanne.

"Why didn't you tell?" I asked looking at the picture.

"Because you were mad at the time I found out and there wasn't a good moment." She said. I had a son who was about three to four months old.

"What about all those times I tried to talk to you, you could have told me then."

Roxanne looked me straight in the eye. "What would you have done if I told you back in April that I was having your baby?" I would have never believed her and wouldn't speak to her.

"Why now?" I asked. She could have told me in the letters I sent.

"You came to see me and I knew I couldn't keep you from your son forever." She had point there. I came to see her and if I didn't know about the baby and I found out, I could sue her and her family for not telling me. I nodded.

"What did you name him?" I asked. Roxanne smiled.

"Damian John Weasley." I looked at the picture and it was right for my son.

"Can I see him?" I asked. Roxanne nods and calls the waitress over so we can pay our bill. We get up and leave the Lecky Cauldron for Diagon Ally. We went to her family joke shop.

We enter to see only her mother is working right now. Roxanne takes me to the back and leads me upstairs to the flat above the shop. We walk through a kitchen and a sitting room to get to the bedrooms. Roxanne opens the last bedroom door.

In the room were the cot and a changing table with all of Roxanne's things. Roxanne walks to the cot and brings back a bundle. I sit in the rocking chair and Roxanne hands me Damian. I pull back the blanket to look at him for the first time. He is sleeping right now but he looks so cute. I look at Roxanne and she is watching me hold her son.

"I want to be part of his life." I said, Roxanne nodded. "I also want to be part of his mother's life too." Roxanne looked up at with surprise in her eyes. I continue, "I should have never gone out with Dee when I knew I was in love with you. That night it made it all real and you felt the same for me. I was idiot. I love you." There were tears in Roxanne eyes as she nodded.

"I love you, too." She leaned over to kiss me. "I think there is future for us." I handed her Damian just in time to have me thrown against the wall by Roxanne's older brother.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. James will be next so look for it.**


End file.
